


Get Sonny Out of the Kiriakis Mansion Challenge

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will and Sonny move back in together.





	Get Sonny Out of the Kiriakis Mansion Challenge

It takes Will exactly two weeks after finding his heart again (Sonny) to move out of the Martin House. He’s not sure if Paul will be moving back when he’s discharged from the hospital but Will decides it’s best if he’s gone in case he does. Plus, now that he has his memory back, he wants a place where Arianna can stay with him, to give Sonny a break or even to have her move in. (Gabi still seems to be reacclimatizing herself to real life again, and has appeared mysteriously distant from Ari since making amends with her.)

He’s saved up a decent pot of money in the six months that he’s been working for the Spectator and Lucas gifts him the rest of the down payment as an early birthday present. (Will splutters that he can’t let Lucas do that but Lucas insists, joking that he’d saved on birthday presents during the past three years that Will was away.)

The apartment is a two-bedroom, two-bathroom affair, with a decent-sized kitchen and living area, and a view of the Square. (If Will’s honest, it reminds him a bit of the old apartment they’d all shared after Ari was born, but this one belongs to him and it makes him proud.)

Sonny and Lucas both offer to help him move, but the apartment had come furnished (a small miracle) and he doesn’t have much by way of possessions (but more than he’s anticipated, not having realized how much  _stuff_  he’s accumulated since moving to Salem from Memphis, some of it old things his family had packed away when they thought he’d died and returned to him when he’d been found). His only foray into decorating the apartment is to turn the second bedroom into one more suitable for a five-year-old princess and to hang some family pictures on the wall.

He declines any company his first night in the apartment, wanting to acclimate himself to it without other people under foot. But he falls asleep Skyping with Sonny and Ari and wakes up to the image of Ari asleep on a sleeping Sonny’s chest. His heart swells and Will loves them both even more than he did the day he got his memories back and has every day since.

* * *

Within days, Ari has made her presence in the apartment known. She hasn’t stayed overnight there yet, the three of them agreeing it would be best to ease her into moving from the Kiriakis mansion to Will’s apartment. (Gabi still seems preoccupied for a reason unknown to either Will or Sonny, doesn’t appear to be making any effort to move out of Rafe’s loft, and makes no objection to Will and Sonny being her primary caretakers.) But her dolls and toys litter the floor and her bedroom looks more lived in than his.

* * *

Will christens his kitchen appliances a week after moving in. Breakfast he usually eats on the run on his way to work and so far he’s been eating take out or meeting Sonny or other family members for lunch and/or dinner at various restaurants around town. But Ari is spending her first night with him and Sonny is dropping her off and staying for dinner. Pasta is the least likely to cause a disaster, so it’s spaghetti and store-bought meatballs and ice cream for dessert. 

After a successful dinner, Will and Sonny and Ari play Ari’s favorite board game (which has mysteriously appeared in Will’s apartment) after which Ari gets herself ready for bed, and Will and Sonny read her a nighttime story and tuck her into sleep with her favorite stuffed animal. 

“Do you think she’ll be alright sleeping here?” Will asks Sonny as they collapse on the couch together to watch whatever trash is on TV. 

“She seemed to go down okay,” Sonny answers, draping his arm on the back of the couch. Will slides into the empty space, cushioning himself against Sonny’s side. 

“It’s just - early on when I was bouncing back and forth between my parents’ places I had trouble falling asleep,” Will admits. 

“She’s not bouncing between our places, remember? We’re just getting her used to living here,” Sonny assures him. 

Will nods. “Was dinner really okay?” 

“Yeah. It was delicious,” Sonny answers. “Why?” 

“Mom and Dad aren’t exactly the best cooks,” Will says with a laugh. “Mom almost burned our apartment down once trying to make toast.”

Sonny shakes with laughter and they lapse into a comfortable silence, the TV flickering in front of them.

As the clock ticks over to midnight, Sonny says, “It’s getting late. I should go.”

“You could stay.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sonny grins and kisses Will.

* * *

After that, it becomes a habit for Sonny to stay the night when he brings Ari to stay with Will. It’s an unspoken agreement but every time Sonny arrives with a bag of whatever Ari is toting between the apartment and the mansion and an overnight bag for himself. 

As Ari’s overnight visits with Will stretch out from one night to two to a week, so do Sonny’s. Suddenly Sonny has a drawer for clothes so he doesn’t need to bring stuff and a toothbrush in the bathroom next to Will’s. On any given day, Will’s fridge and cabinets are filled with not only Will and Ari’s favorite foods, but also Sonny’s. 

When Ari’s move into Will’s apartment becomes official in the middle of October, Sonny finds himself spending less and less time living in the Kiriakis mansion and almost all of it living in Will’s apartment. Neither of them has broached the subject of Sonny moving in with Will but both know it’s what has happened without them realizing it. 

The three of them, sometimes with Gabi, more often than not without, eat all of their meals together whenever possible (lunch is difficult most days with Ari in preschool, and Will and Sonny at work), and life becomes routine. 

Will and Sonny wake up together, start their days together, get Ari ready for school, go to work, text often during the day when they can’t spare time to talk, pick up Ari either separately or together, and while away the evenings in Will’s apartment, caring for Ari and sharing time alone once she’s gone to bed. 

On the days and nights when Ari is with Gabi or Lucas or Rafe, Will and Sonny take an extra five minutes in the morning to share each other’s warmth and love, linger just a little bit longer before parting for work, and come home to cook dinner together, watch TV, and fall into bed, uninhibited and so so in love. More than once, Will has turned soft music on and coaxed (without difficulty) Sonny into dancing with him in the drowsiness before sleep. 

It’s one such night just before Halloween when Will asks him. They’re sliding into bed together, Arianna off at Gabi’s for the weekend, and they’re looking forward to having two full days to themselves.

“Move in with me?”

“What?” Sonny stops with the blanket mid-air to stare at Will.

“Is that such a shocking question?” Will asks, only half joking. “You pretty much live here already anyway.”

Sonny’s face splits into a grin. “Of course I’ll move in,” Sonny replies as if there was ever going to be any other answer. 

Will returns his smile and pulls Sonny in for a kiss. When they break apart, Will says, “I’m sorry I don’t have a key in a wrapped box or anything.”

Sonny throws his head back with laughter. It’s still a wondrous thing, Will having his memories back. 

“I love you,” Sonny says, his laughter sobering into something more serious and yet still light.

“I love you, too,” Will replies with a soft smile and a full heart. 


End file.
